Code Geass: The Horrible God Awful Gender Reversely Experience
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: In the middle of a battle Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku are caught in strange black field knocking them all out. When they have woken up the find to their horror that their genders have been changed. Now they have to find the Geass user who has done this while dealing with their new bodies. Request from ObeliskX
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: The Horrible God Awful Gender Reversely Experience

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Battle's Unexpected Outcome

Kallen cursed as the Guren was slammed into a cliff by well-aimed kick from the Lancelot. All they had been doing was some recon for a sneak attack on one of the main Knightmare manufacturing plants twenty mile just off the coast. Zero, herself, Tamaki, Ohgi, and four others had just been about done when Zero picked up an enemy sub just out their search area then he had noticed an dark shadow under the water. Before they could retreat the sub rose out of the water and the Lancelot came flying toward them with out mercy taking out the four Black Knights in ten seconds flat. Now herself and Zero were holding Suzaku off while Tamaki and Ohgi took the injured to safety and waited for reinforcements.

"Status Report Kallen!" Zero ordered of the comlink.

"Don't worry about me Zero only a few scratches on the paint nothing more," Kallen replied.

"Just hold him off for a few minutes Kallen. Reinforcement are on their way," Zero stated as he shot down a few attack drones.

"Roger that! Just wish those damn float systems were operational already!" Kallen complained as dodged a swipe from the Lancelot's sword, " With that dawn White Knight flying around all I can do right know is dodge and defend."

"Sadly Rakshata says it will take a month or two before she can reverse engineer them form the remains of the Gawain. What annoys me is that we didn't have any Intel about Suzaku arriving in Japan."

"Guess your still a little rusty huh Lelouch?" Kallen teased.

"This coming from the one who can even land a hit on her greatest rival just because he fly a little bit," Lelouch contoured with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Kallen snapped.

Lelouch shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself. It was honestly quite amusing how they could go from commander and soldier to bickering teenagers in a matter of a few moments. It reminded him of before the Black Rebellion when he use to tease her about being rebel. But now wasn't a time to remise. With Suzaku back in Japan he was one step closer to finding out were Nunnally was being held. For now he would have to continue playing the loving brother to Rollo even if it made him sick to treat anyone other then Nunnally like that.

 **Lancelot**

Suzaku clenched his teeth in frustration as the Guren once more blocked him. Zero was right there. If he could get him then he could prove that Lelouch had regained his memories. But it seemed Kallen was doing everything to make sure that he couldn't get close to this Zero. That meant one of two things: it was Lelouch and Kallen was trying to prove her loyalty to him once more or it wasn't and the guilt of letting him take the first Zero was making her desperate to not fail this Zero.

"Suzaku! It looks like reinforcement for the Black Knights have arrived including Tohodo and the remaining three Holy Swords!" Cecile exclaimed.

"Well then I better finish this quick." Suzaku stated as he went in for a finishing blow.

Suddenly a dark field appeared between the three Knightmares. The three tried retreat but were soon swallowed up by the dark field.

 **Five Minutes Before**

Just ten yards away from the battling Knightmares was small abandoned building with a single occupant hiding inside. They went by the name Echo. Echo a Geass user in hiding from their former contractor V.V. For ten years they had been on the run only to be trapped in the middle of a Knightmare battle between the Lancelot and Guren Mark II.

'I have to get out of here,' Echo thought to themselves, 'If a single one of that bastard V.V.'s cronies see me I'm dead. I guess I'll have to use my Geass!'

Now Echo's Geass was very special. It was called Absolute Change. It allowed Echo to change anything they wanted about a person from the person's personality, their beliefs and ideas, and even their appearance. Echo had never wanted such power, but having been born and raised in the Geass Order they had no choice. After V.V. learned about their power he tried to make them use it to make some boy hate his sister so much that he would want kill her. Echo had been sent with two other agents to Geass the boy. They had to spy on them for a few days to wait for the perfect moment. After seeing how much the little boy loved his sister Echo used the Geass to make the other agents kill themselves and went on the run.

Echo opened their right eye revealing the violet sign of Geass and whispered, "Change them."

The change was to simply make the Knightmare pilots want to stop fighting and retreat. But just as they were activating the Geass a stray shot from a Chaos Mine hit the building. A piece of rubble hit Echo on the head. Delirious, confused and fighting to stay conscious Echo's accidently sent out the last change they had done on themselves instead. With that a field of darkness over took the three Knightmares.

The Black Knights arrived seconds after the darkness disappeared. Zero's command unit and the Guren laid on the ground and the Lancelot had fallen from the air and was resting in a large crater. Nether Kallen or Zero answered the Knights calls and with reinforcements from the sub heading their way the Black Knights had no choice, but escape. They grabbed Zero's unit and the Guren a raced away. Meanwhile the Britannians raced over to Lancelot after they received to answer to their own calls. With hatch damaged from the fall they were forced to take the Lancelot back to the sub with Suzaku still inside.

 **Black Knight's Sub**

Lelouch groaned as he came too. Looking around he found himself still in his command unit though it seemed to have no power. He could hear what sounded like someone trying to open the cockpit from the outside. Quickly he put on his mask just as door was opened blinding him for a second. He found himself looking up at Ohgi who looked like he was having major panic attack.

"Oh God it happened to Zero too!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"No Way!" Lelouch heard Tamaki yell out.

"What are you talking about Oghi? What happ -," Lelouch demand to know when noticed his voice sound odd, "Does my voice sound like a woman's?"

"W-well Zero we don't know how exactly, but there was this weird black field cover your Knightmare as well as Kallen's and Kururugi's then it just disappeared and when got their you guys would answer and their reinforcement coming so we escaped without getting you guys out. The Britannians were more focused on get the Lancelot out of a crater so we were able to escape. Anyway when we first got here we opened Kallen hatch and something happened to her," Ohgi explained as he helped Zero out of the cockpit.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked now noticing his chest felt oddly heavy.

"Well the same thing that happened to you," Ohgi muttered.

"What Happened?!" Lelouch demanded to know growing annoyed.

"I got this buddy," Tamaki stated as he walked between Ohgi and Zero, "Zero look down at your chest."

Lelouch looked down and stared in shock. There were to large lumps sticking out his chest. His skintight suit showing the shape of the lumps very graphically. Lelouch cautiously pocked one of the lumps and realized they were at attached to his body. It was then that he realized he couldn't feel his special friend between his legs anymore.

It was silent for a few moment when Lelouch cried out, "What The Hell I've Been Turned Into A Woman!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wrong Reactions Will Lead to Pain!

"How In Seven Hells Did This Happen?!" Zero cried out in shock as he stared down in shock at his new assets.

"We aren't sure Zero. Like Ohgi said we had just arrived to help you and Kallen battle the Britannians when a black field appeared between your Knightmares and Suzaku's. We saw each of you try to retreat, but the field swallowed you all in seconds. For a few moments we feared you were dead when the field disappeared and sitting there were your Knightmares untouched. The Lancelot had fallen out of the sky, but it to was relatively undamaged as well. But when you wouldn't answer our calls we were forced to collect you and retreat while the Britannians tried to get Lancelot out of the crater. After we got back on the sub we had to manually open the cockpits. We got Kallen out first and well she was unharmed, but somehow her body is now that of a man. Then we got you out and you know the rest," Tohdoh explained to his best ability.

"Wait this happened to Kallen where is she?" Zero asked concerned for both his soldier and friend.

"She is over here Zero," Rakshata answered pointing to the gurney next to her.

Zero quickly, but gracefully rushed to his… err her queen's side. Now that the shock had worn off Zero was back to being to cool and calculating leader they all had known for the last few years. Even now in her new body her aura demand respect and loyalty just as it always had. Just as Zero arrived to Kallen's side the Ace began regain consciousness.

"Ohh… My head… Did anyone get a license plate… for the Knightmare that hit me?" Kallen groaned as she… err he woke up.

"Kallen how are you feeling?" Ohgi asked worriedly.

"Okay I guess other then the splitting head ache and my chest feels really light for some rea… Why does my voice sound so weird?" Kallen questioned finally noticing how deep 'her' voice was.

"Kallen you need to stay calm," Zero said in his usual commanding voice, "Some how you and I have… well have been turned into the opposite genders. You are now a man and I am now a woman"

Kallen was quiet for a moment before 'she' started to laugh and exclaimed, "Oh, Zero I didn't know you could actually make up such a ridiculous joke. Seriously what happened? Did I breathe in some kind of toxic gas and this is a side affect of the antidote or something like that?"

"This no joke Kallen. Look at your body if you don't believe me," Zero commanded.

Kallen looked down and gasped in shock. Now like Zero Kallen's body had changed into of a man with her physical capabilities. For Zero other then the sudden gain in chest area and loss of her special friend down south all that had changed was that she was half a foot short then she was when she was a man. If someone were to look at Zero face it would look about the same only a little soft with more feminine eyes. For Kallen there was bigger change. Kallen was more athletic so his body changed into an athletic male body. He was a foot taller then before and his entire body was very muscular. In fact because the sudden change parts of Kallen's pilot suit had been ripped apart due to sudden change of body mass. Kallen's face was also sharper then before and what was once considered beautiful was now ruggedly handsome.

Kallen stared in shock and gasped out, "I… I… I'm… a….a…a…"

"Kallen breathe. Breathe! Breathe Kallen breathe!" Chiba cried when she saw the Guren pilot turning blue.

Kallen took a deep breath then turned to Zero and stared in shock and stuttered, "Le-Z-zero y-y-you h-have…"

"Yes Kallen I have breasts. I am also missing the very thing that once gave me the right call myself a man. Now that is covered what is the last thing you remember?" Zero asked trying get passed the awkward

Kallen was quiet for a moment and then said, "We were fighting Suzaku. Trying to bye time so reinforcement to arrive. Then there was this dark shadow like field that just appeared between us. I gunning it in reverse, but it was coming in to fast and caught up to the Guren in a few seconds. Just before everything went black I remember my entire body kind of burning.

"I remember a similar feeling before I blacked out. Also if what Ohgi and Tohdoh said is true then there is a good chance that Suzaku was also affected by the field."

"What could have done this Zero?" Ohgi asked and tried to comfort Kallen who was still having a mild panic attack.

"I don't know Ohgi who ever did is either a genius, a complete madman, or some insane moron," Zero stated as he once again began to study his new appearance in the reflection of the Guren Radiation Claw, "We need find who ever did this and until then we need to keep what happened on the down low. The last thing we need is the Britannians getting wind of this or even the rest of the Black Knights."

"Why do we need to keep this from them Zero?" Tohdoh questioned.

Even if Suzaku has been also turned the Britannians would keep it hidden in order to save face, but wouldn't hesitate to spread the information that it has happened to me in hopes to destroy public opinion of me some how. As for the Black Knights I know they are still somewhat weary of me and something like this could make them trust me even less," Zero explained.

"He is right this kind of thing could push them over the edge," Rakshata agreed.

"You know I don't see much of a difference with Kallen," Tamaki stated as he studied his fellow rebel.

You could have heard pin drop it was so silent.

"What did you just say," Chiba growled.

"What? I mean look at Zero. Those are definitely a huge difference!" Tamaki exclaimed as he pointed as Zero breasts.

"Tamaki!" Zero cried out angry as she pulled her cape closed to cover her new assets.

"But for Kallen other then the height and muscle gain I don't see much of a difference. Just a taller, bulkier version of Kallen," Tamaki finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Then a shadow fell over Tamaki. Tamaki looked and yelped at the sight Kallen's pissed off glare. If that look could kill he would have died a thousand violent deaths before being resurrected only to die another thousand times. Kallen grabbed Tamaki by his shirt and dragged him behind a stack of crates with Tamaki trying to get away the whole time. The sound that came from the behind the crates sounded like elephant giving birth to a killer whale. It was horrible, terrifying, and if any of the people in the room had not already experience the horrors of war they would have ran from the room in an instant. Finally after ten minutes of screams for mercy and cries of agony Kallen walked out from behind the crates breathing deeply.

"I am going to go lie down in my room. Unless Zero needs me don't bother me for any reason or you will end up looking like him," Kallen threatened before he quickly walked out of the room.

It was silent for a moment until Rakshata stated calmly, "He was asking for it. Well better get him to the infirmary."

Rakshata and few others pushed the gurney behind crates. A few minutes later they wheeled out what used to Tamaki. His face was black and blue and he was missing several teeth. All for limps were stuck at weird angles. Finally there was very noticeable boot print on his crotch.

As he was wheeled out Zero said, "Let remember this everyone. Kallen and I may have the bodies of opposite gender, but our minds are still very much the same as they were before the transformation. So Gentlemen don't make Kallen angry because she will aim for your kiwis."

Everyone in the hanger just nodded in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lloyd Learns a Lesson He Won't Soon Forget

Suzaku felt like he had been run over by the Guren. The second he started to wake up he felt like his whole body was one big giant bruise. His chest felt so heavy that it was hard to breathe for a few seconds. Opening his eyes he realized that he was back in his room at the base. Groaning as he tried to sit up he felt to hand gently push him back down.

"Don't even try getting up Suzaku. That crash was a nasty one. Your lucky you don't have a concussion," Cecile scolded as she pulled the blankets back up.

"What happened," Suzaku croaked his voice horse.

"Well the short vision is that while you were battling the Guren and Zero there was sudden a strange black cloud that appeared. It swallowed you three up in seconds and when it cleared the Lancelot had crashed to the ground and the other two Knightmares were just sitting there. The Black Knights reinforcement arrived and took the two and ran. Your cockpit was damaged in the crash so we were force to bring it to open it. When we got you out you were unconscious, but other then a few a bumps and bruises you appear completely fine… except for one little issue of course," Cecil mumbled softly

Suzaku frowned and asked, "What one little issue?"

"Well you see… um… how do I put this? You sort of are… what I mean is that you got… Oh dear," Cecile stumbled of her words as she tried to explain what had happened to Suzaku.

"Oh Cecile just spit it out already. I'm sure Suzaku can handle the truth. I doubt this changed hehehe 'his' personality," Lloyd snickered as he walked into the room.

"LLOYD!"

"What happened to me!?" Suzaku cried as he sat up in shock only to gasp in shock, "Why is my voice so dawn high!?"

"Hehehe well it seems that what ever that black cloud was it changed your very genetic code and ended up reversing your very physical make up," Lloyd explained with a silly smile.

"Huh?" Suzaku asked confused.

"It changed your gender Suzaku or I should say Suzako," Lloyd ended with a smirk.

Suzaku was silent for a moment when 'he' noticed that Lloyd was staring creepily at his chest. Looking down 'he' saw two lumps poking out of his shirt. Suzaku lifted hand gently poked at the lumps. They were squishy, but firm at the same time and were clearly connected to 'his' body. The next the thing 'he' noticed was that the area between 'his' legs felt oddly empty. Almost as if the thing that gave 'him' a right to call him self a man was gone. Moving 'his' legs a little 'he' realized that it was in fact gone.

"Suzaku are you okay," Cecile asked gently.

Those for words set off an explosion.

"OH MY F*****G GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!"

On the other side of the base Guilford and the three surviving Glaston Knights looked up in surprise.

"Sounds like Kururugi is awake," Guilford stated calmly.

"Told you he would freak out. Pay up," David said with his hand held out toward his brother Edgar.

"I thought Kururugi had more self control then that," Edgar mumbled disappointedly as he handed over his hard earned cash."

"It doesn't matter how much self control he has. No man would not have meltdown if he woke up and found that he had somehow been changed into a woman," Claudio stated as he shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

Meanwhile

"Suzaku you need to calm down!" Cecile exclaimed as she tried to keep the injured teen in bed.

Suzaku wrestled her way out the bed and continued, "Do not tell me to calm down! I'm missing my f*****g d**k for god sake and I grew boobs! Last time I checked a guy can't just grow boobs and his d**k can't just disappear!"

"Oh come now Suzaku it not the end of the world," Lloyd stated with a wave of his hand, "It not like your gender had anything to do with the piloting skills so you can still pilot the Lancelot at least. Of course with your new height we will have to recalibrate the height of the chair and the placement of the controls so you can still reach them."

"Are you serious? There is no way I'm getting back in Lancelot until we find out what the hell happened to me and fix it," Suzaku growled as she began to calm down.

"I am completely serious. I don't care if you're a man or a woman only that you are the best pilot for the Lancelot so it doesn't really matter to me if you ever get changed back. Who cares if you're a woman it not like it really makes that much of a difference," Lloyd said with offhanded shrug.

"Lloyd stop it," Cecile scolded as she tried to get back in bed.

"It make a big difference Lloyd," Suzaku sneered, "You know why?"

"No, Why," the scientist asked curiously.

"Because if I was still a man I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do this," Suzaku explained as she gave Lloyd a kick were sun didn't shine.

"Oi," Lloyd squeaked out as he went to his knees cradling his package.

"Lloyd are you alright," Cecile gasped as she went to her boss's aid.

Suzaku took a deep breath and said, "Wow I feel better. I've honestly wanted to that for while now so I guess there's a bright side to this after all."

Lloyd just groaned and squeaked, "Yeah bright side. Not!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall: Gino Learns to Knock

Suzaku groaned as she stared at her mirror. This was a complete and utter nightmare. Suzaku had just arrived in Area 11 and was set to return Ashford Academy in a couple of weeks after he got settled in a the base. Of course just after he had arrived they got a call that the Black Knights were spotted in the area of one of the Knightmare manufacturing plants. Unwilling to let a single change of letting Zero get away he had jumped into the Lancelot and raced to the location. After a short a battle in which he took out four of the Knights and two others retreated to protect their injured comrades Suzaku was left to fight against the Kallen and Zero.

Just when he was about to finish off Kallen and go after Zero a mysterious black field appeared out of nowhere and the last thing Suzaku remembered before passing out was his entire body felt like it was burning. Finally he woke up to find he had been turned into a she. If things couldn't get any worse Cecile had told him that Gino and Anya were on their way to Area 11 and there was zero chance of them not finding out about this. God he could only hope that Anya didn't show any of the pictures to the rest of the Knights of the Rounds.

And he couldn't even find out if Lelouch was affected or not because he and Rolo were on vacation for the next to two weeks because of spring break and were staying beach house somewhere. He couldn't even be sure if Lelouch was using this as chance to escape from the spies because it was something he had done before with Nunnally and plans for the trip were set up weeks before Zero had made his reappearance. Also Rolo had made several reports and so far all they had done was hang out at the beach and go out to eat. The two spies that had been sent to follow them had given similar reports.

Shaking the thoughts from her head Suzaku looked at the mirror again and began to study her new appearance. Her hair had grown several inches so it rested just passed her shoulders and she had lost several inches in height. Her stomach was flat and hips were small and her chest had grown c-cup breasts. Though she lacked the muscle she had once held as a man her body was still well sculpted and fit. Her face hadn't changed much other then her eyes becoming softer looking and her cheeks becoming less angular. A knock at the door of the bathroom forced her attention from mirror once more.

"Suzaku I found some clothes of mine that I think will fit," Cecile explained as she opened the door slightly to hand Suzaku the clothes.

"Thank you, Miss Cecile. I think I'm going to take a shower first. I should be out in about fifteen minutes," Suzaku stated as she grabbed the clothes.

"There is no rush Sir Gino and Lady Anya aren't set to arrive for a few hours so you have some time to prepare," Cecile explained, "Oh, and before I forget I want you come over later tonight. We don't know how long this could last before we can find a way to change you back. So I think it best that we go over so issues that you will probably have to deal with in the future just so you are ready."

Suzaku pulled face when she realized what kind issues Cecile was talking about and groaned, "Right."

"Don't worry Suzaku just think of it as special training for an undercover mission like when you were still a foot soldier," Cecile comforted before she tried turn the broken lock on the door, "We really need to get this lock fixed. Oh, well everyone knows it broken anyway and should knock."

Suzaku just signed as Cecile finally left and she got undressed and hopped into the shower.

A Little While Later

Lloyd held an ice pack to his groin as he studied the DNA sample that he had collected from Suzaku. It didn't make any sense. How could this bizarre transformation that basically changed Suzaku genetic code right down to the cellular leave even be possible. Even people who went through advance sex change operations and hormone therapy couldn't completely change their genetic make up completely from their original gender. If he wasn't a man of science he would say that the chance was almost supernatural. But while he may be a bit crazy he wouldn't believe in such nonsense unless give complete proof of it existence. Although, what had happen to Suzaku had definitely pushed him closer to the line of belief.

Suddenly a door slammed open and tall young man walked and shouted, "Hello Anyone Home!

Lloyd signed and turned around and said, "Ah Sir Gino, Lady Anya you have arrive early I see.

"Yeah, caught an earlier flight to surprise Suzaku right Anya!" Gino exclaimed loudly down at the petite pinkette.

"So noisy," Anya mumbled as she started taking pictures of the various machines.

Gino just shrugged at the girl's indifference and turned his attention back to Lloyd and asked, "Hey you got a bathroom we could use?"

"Right down the hall to your left. It the furthest door on the right side" Lloyd absent mindedly stated as he turned back to his computer.

"Thanks," Gino replied before heading down the hall with Anya right behind him.

Cecile walked into lab and asked, "What was all that noise just now?"

"Suzaku's little Knights of Rounds friends arrived earlier then expected it seems," Lloyd explained his attention still on the computer screen.

"Oh, well where are they now?" Cecile questioned when she didn't see either of the Knights.

"They just went to the restroom."

"What! But Suzaku is still-"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Suzaku scream echoed through out the Lab as Gino and Anya came running down the hall.

With his face beet red Gino mumbled, "Guess I should have knocked."

Anya nodded and said "Memory captured."


End file.
